Ten Years Old Bell
by andReiki
Summary: Cherry was his home. Cherry was all and everything he cared about, her smiles and her gentle hands. Until a whirlwind of emotions crashed into him carrying the smell of sand, roses and those noodle like things Cherry ate whenever there was shortage of food. {AU, OOC, BL, NaruSasu, ItaSaku, cats story.}


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, which, as we all know, actually belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, who won't give author rights to us poor mortal souls.

**Warnings**: Cats and character death.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu and ItaSaku.

**A/N: **Honestly, I have no idea what made me write this. Really. I just wanted to have some as realistic as possible NaruSasu cat roleplay sooooo... Yeah. Go on, read it. I dare you.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't remember much of his early life; what he does are simple, non meaningful stuff. His mother's sleek, long tail, her sparkling golden eyes, the way she groomed him and his siblings to perfection everyday.. He recalls having a brother and a sister, both of them blacker than the night- just as he is, with shinning amber eyes.

Sasuke thinks back at the feeling of dread he felt when his sister disappeared. Mother reassured him and the other tom that she was going to their fathers, but the twins never understood that.

And then he remembers her, the Cherry girl. With eyes the color of the grass Sasuke loved to laze on and the fur that put his shiny one to shame; she carried the most wonderful smile Sasuke ever saw. Like all the other giants, she was loud, slow and unnaturally big. But Sasuke didn't mind that; from that day on, the Cherry girl was _his _giant. Leaving mothers, he recalls thinking how utterly sad the two would feel, because at that moment Sasuke understood what happened to his little sister. She found a true home, just like he did.

The Cherry girl gave him a name, one so much different than Nii (which is what mother called him). A name that once belonged to a great warrior of history, which he loved.

She practically adored him to bits, always buying him toys he enjoyed playing with, feeding him only food he liked (tomato was a main ingredient in all of them), never bothering him when he was lazing by the window, in the sun and gleefully and softly petting him whenever he wished for attention. She regularly took him out to play in the park with other cats. Cherry girl even smacked that rude stupid-head, Kiba, for barking at him.

Time passed with Sasuke enjoying her attention and goofing around with their neighbors cat, Suigetsu; and before he knew it, she wasn't a girl anymore, but an even bigger giant with a particular time of the month when she lashed out at everyone, even him. But he forgave her, because she always made sure to warn him and after, to spoil him senseless for being a bitch in heat.

They changed homes, but it didn't bother him. For Sasuke, home was where Cherry was. And this way, no other noisy giants that bugged his Cherry weren't around anymore; there was place for just the two of them.

It was during the time of his third Cold Age that she berated him for the first time, on the account of his need to mate. Or lack of it, to be precise. But Sasuke stayed silent, swishing his tail back and forth, enjoying the little sunlight from his spot on the window seal he claimed.

It was true that every Cold Age Sasuke felt a tight knot in his stomach that urged him to yowl and meow more than usual, but damn him if he stood so low as to actually mate with any females his Cherry brought before him. Every single one of them was dumb, screaming about kittens and the silkiness of his fur for the world to hear.

Sasuke searched for more, and every single time he refused; going as far as to bite the offending creature and send her away.

However, it was also during his third Cold Age that Sasuke finally reached the limits of his mating time, and it was hidden in the aroma of sand, roses and strangely, those noodle like things Cherry ate whenever she was out of food.

The next move was sudden and filled with much more panic, but again, Sasuke barely noticed it. After all, Cherry wasn't going anywhere without him. So, it was with light heart and usual laziness that Sasuke entered a giant maze, with Cherry holding him tightly in her arms and gasping loudly.

It was then that Sasuke met her mate, a giant with eyes and fur black as his... what he had of fur. Just like Cherry, he was bold on many places. Sasuke duly noted that whenever this other giant was beside Cherry, she would let out a powerful, seductive smell that he reckoned was a way to greet him. Only it stayed with her all time.

Sasuke didn't understand their language, though he could read their intentions from the body scent and movements. Cherry liked that giant, and according to the musky aroma that warped around her protectively, so did he.

He made a note not to get anywhere near their sleeping room, already knowing its a place where humans liked to mate mostly.

And then, Sasuke noticed something unusual, right behind the Raven (he decided his name would be) giant. Elegantly walking towards them was the strangest cat Sasuke ever saw. Just from the powerful, musky scent of sunny day (for the smell was exactly like the one Sasuke felt every time he went out to play) he could tell it was another tom. A tom cat with amazing aura that washed over anything in the room, including Sasuke.

He meowed softly in Cherry's hands, asking to be set down, so he could inspect the cat more closely. Cherry obliged, looking at him with a slight smile.

The cat's fur was rich and colored with gold, with two black lines on his short legs each. The other cat had the bluest eyes Sasuke ever saw, and two reddish lines that run from the outer corners of each sky colored jewel. His ears, that were flicking out in curiosity, were tawny brow, with the faintest dip of black, just at the tip. His long tail, longer than Sasuke's, was curling around his hind legs, showing him that the cat was neither alarmed, nor excited at the prospect of meeting a possible friend.

Sasuke stalked towards him slowly, letting out a friendly meow. The crystal eyes regarded him for a second, before turning towards the Raven and giving off a purr more subtle than Sasuke's.

The Raven bent down, scooping the cat in one hand and nuzzling him to his cheek; and so the series of those lovable, chill inducing purrs began. Whilst Cherry and Raven fussed around the golden cat, Sasuke was left miserably meowing at the floor- begging for attention from the other tom.

It took time to receive any. The other cat is always gone during the day, and when night falls he is constantly either chasing the metal mouse that runs around the house, or eating his share of food and a tiny bit of water. Sasuke usually finds himself following him around, curiously at first, then a bit cranky for not being acknowledged at all, later on. Though, he did enjoy watching him hunt; he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way he moved. The other cat was very light on his feet, it seemed like he was almost flying about... And then, he would become flat like a cardboard, and it was nearly impossible to see him against the tiles the color of his fur.

So, ti is during one of those nights, when Sasuke stood amazed, watching the other cat flying around the maze, that he is spoken to.

_Do you wish to hunt with me?_

He is stunned for a moment, watching those beautiful cerulean eyes zoom into his, before the second is gone and Sasuke is happily jumping around with him; playing together until the faintest sign of sun.

The name other cat bears is Naruto, affectionately called by Raven, due to the cats love for noodle dishes. Naruto, Sasuke finds, is a very lovely, tommish* name. He likes it, and he likes Naruto too.

Still, most of the time, Naruto prefers his solitude, burying himself into the sand pit at the lower part of the maze. Sasuke wants to join him, but finds the sand too itchy and troublesome to get out of his silky fur. So he is content with sleeping on a pillow, right next to the burrow Naruto is using, loving the feeling of being washed over by Naruto's scent.

He can tell Naruto survived more Cold Ages than him. He is more skillful, attentive and level headed than Sasuke; always giving off advices on how to simplify their every day life. Sasuke doesn't care; as long as he is next to Naruto, Sasuke is happy.

He notices the large number of mollies and queens* gathering around the maze, heatedly calling out to Naruto and him. Sasuke uses his well practices skill of refusing the females to chase them off; Naruto's grateful nuzzle makes all more interesting.

But, he also, just like them, is bothered. He desperately wants to mate, and the sensitiveness of his body is making him dizzier than normal. And again, he refuses the queens.

At night, when he is hunting and playing with Naruto, he learns about his early life at the showing park, on the far west, where he was born. Naruto speaks to him about his inability to produce heirs, which is why his previous giants gave him up easily to the raven. Sasuke is happy that no molly could take Naruto away from him.

That doesn't mean Naruto doesn't feel the call of nature; at night, Sasuke could feel his smell overpowering the whole maze, his high pitched barks are the only things echoing in the dark and Sasuke even dares answering some.

Soon, Naruto starts paying more attention to Sasuke; urging him to mate due to the constant cloud of pheromones he is releasing. Sasuke refuses, strutting around Naruto with his tail held high. If Naruto realizes that Sasuke is inviting him for a mating, he says nothing; and it drives Sasuke mad. So mad, that one night, he jumps the sandy cat and demands of them to be mates.

Naruto complies, and it is the most wonderful feeling Sasuke ever felt. There are scratch marks that burn on his skin, but he doesn't mind them. He ignores the rough sand that sticks to his fur, when he snuggles next to his warm and loving mate during the day. He enjoys the felling of Naruto's rough tongue, cleaning of the specks of water, milk and fish off his muzzle. He is overwhelmed by the peculiar, mind-blowing aroma of Naruto's that he is completely bathed in.

He loves it, and he loves Naruto.

When the Hot Age comes around, Cherry girl is no longer smiling, and she is yet again, leaving. Again, taking Sasuke with her.

Naruto is bristling at her, while Sasuke is pitifully yowling and scratching at her; but to no avail. They return to their previous little home; without their mates.

Sasuke's fur is no longer silky, but dull and lifeless, much alike to his eyes. His days spent in the sun are no longer happy, but filled with his need to find Naruto. And what was much worse; he no longer carries the sandy cat's smell in him. That devastates him.

He is sick, sick and depressed, and no amount of attention and help from his Cherry can help him. During the night, when he goes out to the window, Sasuke yowls and meows, calling out to his faraway mate.. And every morning, he returns to his cold, empty bed alone, with no hope, no joy for living.

He is revived one day when Cherry comes home bearing that same protective smell of Raven, bashfully smiling and giggling just like when she was a smaller giant. Sasuke's tail curl, his ears twitch and he already knows everything without her uttering a word.

It is during a perfect middle of a Hot and Cold Age that Cherry's becomes more beautiful, her eyes happier and her smell overjoyed. She is hiding her baldness with a white gown, standing on a fresh grass, surrounded by other giants, flowers, bees and Raven.

Sasuke is lazing around on the window seal, his tail happily twitching and his eyes slowly blinking towards the pair. Around his, never marked before, long and elegant neck lies a golden bell. It lets out a soft twinkle whenever his head turns, just enough to alert his pack and his alpha of his residence.

Sasuke treasures it, and he treasures Naruto who is sitting on his hind legs, just beside him, with his long fluffy tail gently caressing Sasuke's fur.

Sasuke blinks at him, many, many times and enjoys every single blink he gets in return.

He is drowned in the smell of sand, sun and ramen.

He adores it, and he adores Naruto.

Naruto passes away, quietly, in his sand pit, alone and content, on a night of the his sixteenth Hot Age; with his beautiful giants sleeping peacefully and his lovable mate happily curled around the smallest giant in the upper levels of the sandy maze.

Sasuke is alarmed, devastated, horrified and broken. His, not theirs anymore, giants are sad and worried. They bury the body of the sand tom cat in the ground, just beneath the dessert rose bush, covering it with beautiful golden grains of sand.

Sasuke spends his remaining days laying atop of it, drinking in the smell that remained him of, but could never compare, to his Naruto.

Sasuke passes away, yowling loudly for his mate, sick and hungry during his fourteenth Cold Age; flanked from all sides by his giants and with his mate beneath him. His lifeless body is lowered right next to remains of Naruto.

The golden bell rests over them, twinkling in the sunlight and letting out a soft chime whenever a breeze blows by.

* * *

**_Info_**:

Naruto- Sand dune cat (_felix margarita_) inhabiting the desserts of North Africa, Southwest and Central Asia. Jerusalem Biblical Zoo (_from which this ooc Naruto came from_) houses many in born and raised sand cat, due to their habitat being degraded by foxes, jackals and human settlement and civilization.

Sasuke- Bombay cat, also known as Black Burmese cat, developed by the breeding processes of a sable Burmese and black American Shoirthair; Their name is used for all black coated type of the Asian group.


End file.
